The embodiments of the invention relate to a reading machine for print or reading impaired persons such as individuals who are visually impaired or have dyslexia.
People with disabilities, such as impaired vision or dyslexia, may have difficulty reading visually perceivable material. Automatic systems are needed to render images as audio information.
It is known to provide a mobile print digitizer for the visually impaired. For example, one known device captures printed images and reads them to the user. A camera or scanner may capture an image, e.g., a text-containing image from a printed page, and then run optical character recognition (OCR) on the image. The output is fed to a speech synthesizer such as a text-to-speech system (TTS), fed through a speaker or headphones and conveyed to the user. Unfortunately, however, there can be problems associated with the use of such readers. For example, it can be cumbersome for users to scan a large number of images from a source to be read such as when a book is to be scanned and read. Accordingly, new approaches for more convenient multiple-image capturing may be desired.